


Lunch

by mochipii



Series: Captain and Commander [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short, Tea Shop Owner Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochipii/pseuds/mochipii
Summary: It's Erwin's lunch time.Please, enjoy!
Relationships: Levi & Erwin Smith, Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith, Levi/Erwin Smith
Series: Captain and Commander [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133537
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Lunch

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow I feel like I need to give Eruri their own backstory after they made an appearance in the Pikuhan series.  
> So, here the 1st one of I don't know how many stories i'm going to write about them.

Levi opened the bedroom door quietly. When it creaked Levi cursed himself for forgetting to oil the hinges. He stopped his footsteps to see if Erwin was disturbed by the tiny noise. He wasn't, he's still sound asleep.

Levi keep the door open to keeping it from making further noises. He made steady steps to the bedside table and put the food tray he was carrying there. He hated that he has to do this, wake up Erwin, but now it's time for lunch and his medicine.

He looked at Erwin's peaceful sleeping face. His hair has grown longer, the bangs almost reached his eyes now. Levi thought that it looked kinda nice. Maybe he should suggested to him to grew them out. He doesn't have any demanding reputation or rank that silently forced him to always in top condition and well groomed at all times anymore. Now, they're just human beings that are allowed to be vulnerable and made mistakes.

He started to pull out five pills and tablets from five different bottles and put them on a small saucer, they made tiny clinking noises when they touched the saucer's surface. Levi stopped and looked at Erwin to see if he's awakened by the tiniest noises he made. Erwin's still asleep. Levi continued his routine in taking care of Erwin by filling the glass with water and set it aside. He once again checked on the food. It's still hot. Now that Erwin's already allowed to eat slightly solid foods. Levi always made them in even bite sized shape of everything. Potatoes, meats, vegetables, fruits, everything perfect for Erwin's bite sizes.

As Levi rearranging the bedside table surface, he felt something touched his arm. He looked down and saw Erwin's stump nudged him and aware that he's awaken now.

"Levi..." Erwin coarse voice called his name. "...smells good,"

"Hey, it's lunch time," 

"It is? What time is it now?" Erwin yawned and slowly stretched his limbs.

"It's a little bit past noon," Levi helped Erwin to sit up and leaned back to the headboard. "Here," he handed him the glass of water once he's settled there.

Erwin drank half of it's content while Levi took the folded food tray and sets it on Erwin's lap. Levi received the glass, refill it back with water and put it back on the tray.

"Be careful, it's hot," Levi warned as Erwin forked the potato.

Erwin smiled and carefully bit it. Levi watched intently, ready to react should something go wrong.

"It's perfect," Erwin finally said after chewing a few more.

Levi nodded in acknowledgement, now he could relaxed a bit and sip on his tea, waiting for Erwin to finish his meal.

"Ah, real food," Erwin exhaled in between his chewing.

"You really like my cooking, huh?"

"Levi, any food is real food compared to hospital food,"

Levi chuckled at that statement. He remembered when he visited him in the hospital, right after one of his many surgeries, and saw the food they're serving Erwin. A horrendous looking porridge of some kind with hideous looking colour. Levi's sure they taste terrible too.

Erwin ate fast, now he's finishing his last bite of the meat. 

"I still have some in the kitchen if you want more?"

"No, this is perfect amount," Erwin smiled and started to fork his fruit pieces. "So, how's the shop?"

"I closed it for now,"

"Wouldn't you loose your customers this way?"

"It's my shop. I can open and close it whenever I like,"

Erwin chuckled at Levi's answer.

Levi took the pill saucer and put it on the tray then refilled Erwin's water glass.

Erwin sighed at the sight of the colorful pills and tablets in front of him. 

Levi looked at him, said, "The sooner you get better, the sooner you'll get rid of them," and handed him the glass of water.

Erwin grinned and started to pick those pills one by one. Levi pat him in the shoulder and tidy up the food tray. He left the room and back not long after with a full water pitcher and set it on the bedside table.

"Well, I suppose I should go back downstairs and open the shop. Need anything before I go? Help to the bathroom?"

Erwin smiled, handed Levi the empty saucer to put back on the bedside table, "I'm okay now,"

"Remember, the crutch's here," Levi patted on the crutch wedged between the bed and bedside table.

"I will,"

"Well, see you at dinner. Oh, today's paper is here," Levi pointed to the bedside table. As he stood up to leave when Erwin grabbed Levi's hand and held it so firm it startled Levi. He looked at him worried if something's wrong.

Erwin looked back at Levi with a warm smile on his face, "Levi, thank you."

THE END


End file.
